


Unhealthy Attachment

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lindsey can't help wanting her.





	Unhealthy Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unhealthy Attachment  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Lindsey McDonald, (Lindsey/Darla implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 166  
>  **Summary:** Lindsey can't help wanting her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5168089.html) Day 16 at nekid_spike

Lindsey knew he shouldn’t want her, shouldn’t need her, she was a vampire again, dangerous and not to mention way out of his league. According to his boss he was supposed to develop healthy attachments not crave something he shouldn’t but he couldn’t stop himself. There was just something about Darla that called to him.

From the moment he had first laid eyes on her he’d wanted her and not in the ‘he wanted to get laid way’ although he wouldn’t turn her down, his mama hadn’t raised a fool; but what he wanted most of all was just to be able to call her his, to protect her, to cherish her, to show her how a real man should treat a woman whether she was a vampire or not.

A slow slightly amused smile began to spread across his face. He knew he was being foolhardy in the eyes of his employer but he couldn’t help what he wanted and what he wanted was Darla.


End file.
